


Любопытный экземпляр

by Amaryllis133, Li_Liana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кира получает неожиданный вызов в Руконгай от Гина... но от Гина ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любопытный экземпляр

**Author's Note:**

> Чудесный арт от **Совиный Змей** \- http://3.firepic.org/3/images/2012-12/17/3delen0gkrsl.jpg
> 
> Текст написан на [Первую Битву Пейрингов](http://bleachbitva.diary.ru/p183601459.htm) в Бличе, команда кирогинов, 2012.

Разумеется, бабочка была от Ичимару.

Коротко, сухо и по делу. «Ты мне нужен, Изуру». И координаты, где-то в пятьдесят девятом руконгайском. Капитан сбежал из отряда ещё утром, набормотав Кире что-то про «олухов из двенадцатого», «утечку информации» и «прелюбопытнейший, Изуру, прелюбопытнейший экземпляр!» — Кира даже рта не успел раскрыть, как тот выпорхнул в раздвинутые сёдзи и был таков. Задание от командования, старые игры с Куротсучи, простая прихоть — гадать можно было бесконечно. Впрочем, у Киры было подозрение, что капитан просто предпочёл провести день на природе, вдали от сейрейтейской суеты, ибо день тому определенно благоприятствовал.

«Ты мне нужен, Изуру».

Означать это могло всё, что угодно, от «мне скучно валяться на траве одному» до «я так торопился, что забыл хурму в ящике стола». Разумеется, был ещё вариант «небывалый прорыв Пустых, не справляюсь один, запрашиваю подкрепление», но его Кира всерьёз не воспринимал. Какое из него подкрепление, если там всё-таки прорыв, да такой, что сам капитан не справляется? Да и не в привычках Ичимару просить о помощи.

Бабочка недовольно дёрнула крылом и рассыпалась, оставив на ладони горстку чёрного праха. Кира отряхнул руки, взял со стойки в углу занпакто, кивнул пробегавшему мимо Рику — мол, остаёшься за главного — и прямо с порога сорвался в шунпо, обгоняя ветер. Территория Готея скоро кончилась, пошли крыши Сейрейтея, но тоже недолго, а потом — районы Руконгая, первый, второй, третий, поле, речка, снова поле, стайка перепуганных бабочек из-под ног, рощица с возмущённо шелестящими клёнами, тихая деревенька и снова поле…

Послание от Ичимару не шло из головы, дразнилось, будоражило любопытство и воображение. Может, и впрямь капитану стало скучно одному? Кира как наяву представил Ичимару, разлегшегося на прогретом склоне, поросшем одуванчиками — голова запрокинута, глаза прижмурены, на губах блуждает рассеянная улыбка, будто мыслями он где-то далеко-далеко, и не нужно его тревожить, пусть отдыхает, просто лечь бы рядом, тихонько, щекой к плечу, и тоже закрыть глаза, слушая его дыхание, а потом — тёплая сухая ладонь, скользящая под косоде, по плечу, притягивающая ближе, а потом уже и не только ладонь…

Нет, совсем не об этом сейчас стоит думать. Совсем-совсем не об этом. А ну как всё-таки Пустой? И драться придётся? Перспектива драки Киру не пугала, даже наоборот — он давно не выходил на полевые миссии, только на полигоне тренировался, то сам, то с Абараем. Иногда и с капитаном, но у Киры складывалось ощущение, что Ичимару эти тренировки удовольствия не приносят. Слишком кислое выражение лица у него бывало каждый раз, когда Кира промахивался — а промахивался он почти всегда. Как, ну как можно достать мечом Ичимару Гина, текучего, стремительного, знающего тебя и твою технику как свои пять пальцев? А бить совсем в полную силу Кира просто не решался, что-то удерживало руку каждый раз. Может, стоило бы разозлиться посильнее? Но, боги милосердные, как можно злиться на Ичимару?

Кира чуть не влетел с разгона в недостроенный сарай — пришлось в последний момент уклоняться, уходя в сторону кувырком через голову, — остановился и удивлённо огляделся. Как, он уже на месте? Настолько увлёкся размышлениями, что и не заметил, как добрался до переданных бабочкой координат? И где же капитан? Хотя вряд ли он будет дожидаться своего лейтенанта на краю деревеньки. Может быть, он уже покончил с делом, для которого ему понадобился Кира? Или просто забыл о том, что вызвал его? Или, может, ушёл в деревню? Кира неуверенно огляделся. В любом случае, стоять на пустыре особого смысла нет.

Но не успел Кира пройти и половину первой улицы, как ему наперерез кинулись сразу несколько мужчин, истово кланяясь и норовя ухватиться за одежду.

— Господин шинигами, вы прибыли нас спасать?! Ну, наконец-то! Дождались!

— Э-э-э... от кого спасать? — опешил Кира.

— Как, а разве вы не знаете? — удивился бородатый толстяк, поднимаясь и выпуская из рук край Кириных хакама. — Тот, из ваших, пообещал, что пошлёт за подкреплением и во всём разберется.

— Вы и есть обещанное подкрепление? — недоверчиво и явно скептически уставился на Киру второй руконгаец.

— Если Готей пообещал разобраться, то разберётся, уж будьте уверены. И неважно, один шинигами для этого понадобится или сотня, — отрезал Кира, многозначительно кладя руку на рукоять занпакто.

Жители деревни пристыженно замолчали, и кольцо вокруг Киры слегка расступилось.

— Когда у вас был предыдущий шинигами? Как он выглядел? Куда пошёл? На что вы ему пожаловались? — начал задавать вопросы Кира.

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, а потом со всех сторон посыпались ответы:

— Да как на что? Люди пропадают! Каждый, кто ни сунется — из этого проклятого леса не возвращается!

— Вот именно! Только из нашей деревни там уже полторы дюжины сгинуло!

— Беловолосый такой, с ехидной мордо... то есть щурится всё время, так что глаз не разглядишь.

— Как куда отправился? Куда мы ему и сказали — в соседнее селение, вестимо. У них тоже люди пропадать начали...

Несколько минут Кира вслушивался в гомон, вычленяя наиболее важное. Гин тут был, ушёл недавно. В лесу, вероятно, завёлся Пустой, а то и целая стая — такое тоже возможно. Ситуация не слишком приятная, но вполне штатная. Вот только почему капитан позвал лишь его одного? Отряд подкрепления тут был бы более кстати. Хотя с другой стороны, зачем им целый отряд? Неужели капитан с лейтенантом с какой-то шайкой Пустых не справятся?

Наконец в сыплющемся на него ворохе информации Кира смог поймать нотку неправильности, даже некоторого абсурда:

— А зачем вы все в этот лес ходите, если знаете, что оттуда не возвращаются?

— Да как же не пойти, если каждый раз туда самый близкий человек ведёт? То мать за ребёнком уйдет, то муж за женой, то брат за сестрой, — пожал плечами тот самый толстый бородач. — Что они там им говорят, я не знаю, но вот вы, господин, разве не пошли бы в заведомо опасное место, если бы вас туда позвал ваш отец? Или командир?

Кира рассеянно кивнул. Да, за Гином он бы пошел куда угодно, хоть в пасть к меносу и с завязанными глазами. Неожиданно кольнуло дурное предчувствие, но разобраться с тем, что пытается подсказать внутренний голос, Кира не успел.

— Да не они это уже! — вклинился другой руконгаец. — Вон, когда Тидо с младшим братом в лес уходил — соседка их видела. Так говорит, что малец был словно сам не свой — так на нее зыркнул, что ей аж убежать захотелось!

— Хорошо, — уже начиная раздражаться, кивнул Кира, — каждый второй уходит за тем, кому доверяет. Но каждый первый-то как? Все эти дети, жёны и малолетние братья с сёстрами?

— Ну дык каждый ведь за кем-то уходит, — снова пожал плечами бородач. — А с чего началось, так и не упомнить уже, господин шинигами. Вы бы это... разобрались бы, а?

Выслушав жителей первой деревеньки, Кира по следам Гина направился во вторую, граничащую с тем же лесом. Но не успел он преодолеть и половину пути, как буквально из ниоткуда (вернее, из шунпо) на него вылетел Ичимару — недовольный, взлохмаченный, без хаори и чем-то крайне раздражённый.

— Изуру? Я тебя обыскался уже. Иди за мной, — и уже собрался было идти первым, как снова обернулся к Кире, будто что-то забыв. — Ты жителей опросил?

— Опросил, — кивнул Кира. — Пустой, который похищает людей? Вы его нашли?

Ичимару досадливо отмахнулся.

— Похищает, всё верно. Подсылает к ним своих лазутчиков, созданных на основе тех, кого успел сожрать — личины, подделки, называй как хочешь. Памяти в них ещё достаточно, чтобы маскироваться под нормальных, а вот мозгов — личности, то есть — увы. Была да сплыла. Мерзкий экземпляр, на самом деле. Хотя весьма любопытный, да, весьма... Но это не рассказывать, это показывать надо. Идём, я сказал.

 

Кира шагал по мягкой, еще влажной от дождя листве, след в след за капитаном — устав такого не требовал, ему просто так нравилось — не думая ни о чём, просто шагая вперёд и вперёд. Мысль пришла сама, неслышная, подкравшаяся будто всё по той же листве; забралась в голову, и покоя больше не стало.

Всех остальных погибших их друзья или родственники точно так же уводили в ближайший лес. Так сказали жители деревни, нет причин им не верить. И точно так же нет причин подозревать, что во внезапном появлении капитана кроется какой-то подвох… нет, он себя обманывает. Даже если подвоха нет, это всё равно выглядит подозрительно. И нужно проверить.

Нужно ли? Это дело расследует капитан, и, кажется, у него всё под контролем. Он знает, что делать, и сделает всё, что необходимо, Кире останется только выполнить полученные указания. Угроза будет устранена, и они вернутся в Готей. А если угроза не настолько очевидна? Если всё не то, чем кажется? Если капитан Ичимару…

Нет, ерунда. Ерунда полнейшая. Будь оно так, будь Ичимару сейчас не самим собой, а подмёнышем, безвольной куклой — боже, какой феерический бред — Кира бы почувствовал. Кира бы заметил. Да что замечать, этого же просто быть не может, если уж на то пошло! Ни один Пустой не способен одолеть капитана Ичимару, заманить его в ловушку, застать врасплох. Да и любого другого капитана, пожалуй. Сомнений нет.

Сомнений нет, тут же одёрнул себя Кира, только в том, что он не настолько опытен, как ему бы хотелось. Категоричность — удел новичков, а лейтенанту стоит призадуматься и хорошенько всё проверить, даже самые бредовые на первый взгляд варианты. Даже если очевидной опасности нет; всегда остается чутьё, и своему чутью Кира доверял.

И как же, хм… проверить Ичимару?

Ичимару внезапно обернулся, прожёг его пристальным взглядом, будто прочитал мысли лейтенанта на лету. Потом отвернулся и пошёл дальше как ни в чём не бывало.

Кира неслышно выдохнул и тоже пошёл. И только спустя десяток шагов понял, что это с ним только что было. Он увидел глаза капитана.

От этого внезапного осознания он даже споткнулся, чудом удержав равновесие, и Ичимару тут же обернулся снова.

— Что это с тобой, Изуру?

— Извините, капитан, — пробормотал Кира, отводя взгляд и подавляя желание втянуть голову в плечи — уж слишком, слишком пристальный был у Ичимару взгляд. И снова безо всякого прищура. — Задумался. Больше не повторится.

— О чём это, интересно, задумался мой лейтенант, что уже и на ногах стоять не может?

Кира решил счесть это риторическим вопросом и промолчать. Ичимару тоже на ответе настаивать не стал, небрежно пожал плечами и снова двинулся по тропе, и Кира побрёл следом, внимательно глядя под ноги. Мысли неслись беспорядочным потоком.

Это ничего не значит, неуверенно сказал он себе. Это ещё ни о чём не говорит. Ичимару Гин внезапно перестал щуриться — это не конец света, и не сенсация, и не из ряда вон выходящее обстоятельство… да кого он обманывает, в конце концов?

— Капитан, — рискнул спросить он, — а куда мы идём?

Ичимару дёрнул плечом, не оглядываясь.

— Я же сказал, хочу тебе кое-что показать, — в голосе засквозили нотки раздражения. — Много болтаешь и медленно идешь, лейтенант. Прибавь-ка ходу.

Нет, это не лезло ни в какие рамки. Если Ичимару торопится, почему не перейдет на шунпо? И вообще, к чему такая спешка? Нет, если нужно, Кира пойдет. И если не нужно, но капитан прикажет — тоже. Но только как-то всё это странно.

В любой другой ситуации Кира легко списал бы эти ощущения на что угодно, от бессонницы до чересчур разгулявшегося воображения, но только не сейчас. Он чувствовал какой-то подвох; он мог в этом поклясться. Вопрос в том, что за подвох? Копаться в себе и дальше ему не дали: тропа вывела на укромную лесную полянку, и Кира понял, что они пришли.

Пустой был огромен.

А еще — уродлив и, кажется, слегка туповат, потому что не бросился удирать во все лопатки при виде двух офицеров Готея, а уставился на них, озадаченно булькая и похрипывая. Массивное желеобразное тело его располагалось в ложбинке меж двух высоких сосен, конечностей видно не было, и как он ухитрялся выбираться из своего логова без посторонней помощи — загадка ещё та. Впрочем, вероятно, ему просто не было нужды шевелиться — еда приходила к нему сама, своими ногами, оставалось только разинуть пошире пасть. Тоже огромную и тоже уродливую, как и у всех Пустых.

Что здесь было такого любопытного, Кира решительно не понимал.

Чуть повернув голову, он наткнулся взглядом на горку тряпья жутковатого вида; судя по всему, остатки невинных жертв, в отличие от самих жертв, еще не успевшие распасться на реяцу-частицы. А на самой верхушке горки находилось живописно порванное и разукрашенное потёками крови капитанское хаори. Не требовалось брать его в руки и рассматривать, пытаясь разобрать номер на спине. Кира и так знал, чьё оно. По спине побежали мурашки. «Я же говорил, я же говорил!» панически зашептал на ухо внутренний голос. «Он ненастоящий! Он подделка!»

Подделка-Ичимару стоял рядом, не двигаясь, с застывшей на губах, совершенно неживой улыбкой. Кира положил руку на рукоять Вабиске, чувствуя исходящую от занпакто силу. «Я поддержу тебя, хозяин, что бы ты ни выбрал. Я на твоей стороне.»

— Почему вы его всё еще не прикончили, капитан? — негромко спросил он.

Ичимару качнул головой, оскалившись, и в его широко раскрытых глазах заплясало безумие.

— Я ждал тебя, Изуру.

До этой минуты Кира не верил до конца в свою теорию, но был готов ко всему, а потому успел увернуться, отскочить в сторону, выхватывая занпакто, увернуться ещё раз, не так удачно — отделался разрезанным рукавом, не беда, главное, не стоять на месте… Ичимару атаковал стремительно, частыми короткими выпадами, гоняя его по всей поляне, и Кире чудилось, что Пустой, всё также медитативно созерцающий происходящее, незримо аплодирует каждый раз, как клинок Шинсо дотягивался до своей цели.

Он отступал не беспорядочно; в голове уже складывался план, гибкий, изменяющийся с каждым новым движением. Ичимару теснил его к краю, под сень деревьев, где петлять и уворачиваться стало бы намного сложнее, и Кира делал всё возможное, чтобы не дать загнать себя в ловушку, а еще — не пересечься с Пустым; пусть и не очень мобильный, с более близкого расстояния он вполне мог подстроить какую-нибудь пакость.

И вместе с тем начало приходить осознание — всё. Всё кончено.

Он не уберёг своего капитана. Кто знает, что стало с телом настоящего Ичимару — может, им всё-таки завладела подделка, как и занпакто. Может, оно уже развеялось реяцу-ветерком, а может, валяется, никому не нужное, где-то в кустах… Кира боялся даже глянуть по сторонам лишний раз, просто чтобы не увидеть подтверждения своим мыслям. Что будет дальше — этого он просто не мог представить. Как он, Кира, будет дальше жить? Зная, что, примчись он на пару минут раньше, разберись он с делами в деревне пошустрее — возможно, успел бы? Даже перспектива быть съеденным на пару с капитаном пугала его меньше — тогда, по крайней мере, ему бы не пришлось мучаться подобными мыслями и вопросами.

Впрочем, прямо сейчас он умирать был не настроен совершенно. Сперва — отомстить за капитана. Устранить угрозу жителям деревни. Возможно, вызвать подкрепление? Но лже-Ичимару не даёт передышки, любое промедление может стать роковым. Да… лже-Ичимару. Именно с ним нужно разобраться прежде всего — ради памяти о самом Ичимару, да и просто потому, что опасность он представляет не в пример большую, чем неповоротливая дырявая тварь.

Как он, лейтенант, сможет одолеть капитана? Кира просто запретил себе об этом думать. Он не может позволить себе проиграть. Ярость напитывала его, разгораясь внутри тёмным пламенем.

Когда он перешёл от защиты к атаке, лже-Ичимару слегка ослабил напор, будто недоумевая, чего это лейтенант ещё трепыхается? Кира не собирался трепыхаться. Он собирался действовать — план сложился, идеально подогнанные элементы легли в общую картину, и хотя Ичимару превосходил его в силе, как и многие соперники Киры по Академии, Кира знал, в чём его собственная сила, и использовал это по максимуму.

А ещё, конечно, бил всерьёз. Здесь не Академия и не полигон, здесь всё взаправду, так что можно не сдерживать руки, боясь оцарапать противника, можно играть не так, как предусматривает дуэльный этикет, а дать волю фантазии и логике, отпустить себя-бойца, предоставив ему полную свободу, и — Кира не стал себе врать — это приносило удовольствие, какого он никогда не испытывал в тренировочных боях.

Лже-Ичимару, кажется, тоже получал удовольствие от сражения; глаза его горели, тело двигалось легко и свободно, будто танцуя, и Кира невольно подхватывал ритм, а потом перехватывал меч и задавал ритм уже сам, и, кажется, Ичимару это только веселило.

— Сволочь! — крикнул ему Кира, когда они скрестили клинки, оказавшись лицом к лицу; отчасти отвлекающий маневр, отчасти просто крик души. Лже-Ичимару только заулыбался еще сильнее.

— А ты хоро-ош, — протянул он, внезапно сощурившись; прямо как настоящий. — Это смерть капитана тебя так раззадорила, Изуру?

— Не смей о нём говорить, — процедил Кира, с трудом удерживая в руке меч. — Ты ничего о нём не знаешь…

— А ты, значит, знаешь о нем всё-всё-всё? — яркие бирюзовые глаза опасно блеснули, и под ложечкой у Киры вновь тоскливо засосало — как похоже, как похоже на капитана.

— Или только думаешь, что знаешь, Кира Изуру, маленький преданный лейтенант своего безвременно почившего капитана? Маленький преданный осиротевший лейтенант. Думаешь, что знаешь, да? Думаешь, что понимаешь?

Кира ответил очередным выпадом, стиснув зубы до хруста. Эта тварь хочет вывести его из себя. Пусть попробует.

— Хочешь быть рядом, — напевно продолжал лже-Ичимару, — хочешь быть ближе, и не знаешь, как об этом сказать, только дрочишь под одеялом так, что мозоли на руках почище, чем от меча, а наутро — глазки долу и покорность-покорность… Так, Кира Изуру? Хочешь своего капитана? Вижу, что хочешь…

Сердце забилось в груди сильнее, отчаяннее.

— Подними голову, Вабиске, — выдохнул Кира.

Он планировал приберечь этот козырь еще немного, но — к чертям.

Ещё один раунд метаний по поляне из стороны в сторону, ещё одно столкновение, и теперь уже Ичимару уходит из-под удара, чтобы не подставить Шинсо под шикай Вабиске. Кира мельком озадачился, почему Ичимару сам не позовёт свой занпакто по имени, и тут же обругал себя за недогадливость — некому звать, больше некому, а на зов чужака Шинсо не отзовётся, если она вообще еще жива.

Он уже успел запыхаться; Ичимару же, казалось, только вошёл во вкус. Теперь Кира теснил его к деревьям, прыгая с камня на камень, замахиваясь и промахиваясь, но вынуждая противника отступить еще на полшага. Ещё немного, еще чуть-чуть, вот так, а потом Шаккахо с левой руки, простое, как булыжник, и такое же эффективное — главное, правильно рассчитать момент.

Краем глаза Кира успел заметить — Пустой, к которому они подобрались слишком близко, внезапно распахнул свою безразмерную пасть, и из этой пасти вырвался язык, мясистый, толстый, но очень шустрый, и весь в каких-то присосках — боги, подумал Кира не останавливаясь, только не так, только не на обед этой твари, лучше уж от меча подделки. Лже-Ичимару тоже заметил тварь, и губы его дрогнули в какой-то странной кривой усмешке, и Кира, воспользовавшись моментом — о, он так долго ждал этого момента! — наотмашь полоснул его по шее, чтоб сразу, чтоб не пришлось добивать. Ичимару успел вывернуться, подставляясь плечом, и выбросил руку с клинком вперёд, целясь неясно кууда, так нелепо, так неточно, что Кире даже уворачиваться не пришлось, и он даже успел удивиться этому, а потом — «Икоросе», трубный рёв обиженного Пустого, оборвавшийся на полустоне, и затем звенящая тишина.

Вот теперь точно всё, подумал Кира. Привалившись спиной к дереву, он пытался восстановить дыхание, но безуспешно — казалось, будто в груди пробили дыру, и воздух сипло вырывается из неё, гораздо быстрее, чем наполняет лёгкие. Глупости какие, устало подумал Кира, какие ещё дыры, я ведь не Пустой, да и не ранен вовсе...

Ичимару стоял неподалёку, глубокомысленно — иначе и не скажешь — изучая останки Пустого, что прямо на глазах съёживались и растворялись, оставляя после себя крохотные горки сизого пепла. Почти как адские бабочки.

Левый рукав его косоде был разрезан, и края, кажется, уже намокли от крови — толком не разглядеть на чёрной ткани.

— Мда, а жиртрест-то был не промах. Ты там живой, Изуру?

Кира хотел ответить, но воздуха всё так же не было, так что он просто открыл и закрыл рот, а потом тихо сполз по дереву на корточки, не сводя глаз с капитана.

— Изуру? Ты меня пугаешь, — Ичимару обернулся к нему, нахмурившись. — А ну живо вставай. Нам ещё в деревню идти объясняться. Ну Изуру же!

— Вы настоящий? — почему-то полушёпотом спросил Кира, не делая попыток подняться. Перед глазами немножко плыло, только силуэт Ичимару на фоне деревьев оставался неизменно чётким и ясным, настолько, что смотреть было больно. Но Кира всё равно смотрел, и смотрел, и никак не мог насмотреться, пока Ичимару сам не подошёл к нему, не взял за подбородок, наклонившись так низко, что они чуть не столкнулись лбами.

— А ты сам как думаешь? — негромко спросил он.

За все сокровища мира Кира не смог бы сейчас ответить на этот вопрос.

— У вас кровь, — вдруг всё так же полушёпотом сказал он. — Надо перевязать.

— Надо, — легко согласился Ичимару, выпрямляясь. — Вот и перевяжи. Всё делом займёшься.

Стоя на коленях, Кира нетвёрдыми руками затянул повязку, совсем оборвав многострадальный рукав. Про целебное кидо он даже не вспомнил. Внутри у него было пусто и горько, как на донышке бутылки из-под саке.

— Ну сам посуди, — втолковывал ему Ичимару, пытаясь жестикулировать одной рукой. — Ходишь всегда как деревянный, на полигоне от тебя проку никакого — ну что за интерес драться с тем, кто от тебя шарахается? Смелее надо быть, Изуру. Нападать! Если ты боишься меня задеть, ты боишься напрасно.

— Я же задел вас, — тихо проговорил Кира. — Сегодня.

— Вот именно. Сколько усилий мне пришлось приложить, чтобы распинать тебя на этот подвиг? Но, думаю, это того стоило. Ты на многое способен, Изуру, когда не сдерживаешь себя уставом, правилами приличия или ещё какой ерундой, что тебе в голову вдолбили. У тебя отличный потенциал, и его надо, просто обязательно надо развивать. Согласен?

Кира промолчал.

— Ты чего такой надутый, мм? — Ичимару повернулся к нему и снова нахмурился. — Нет, так не пойдёт. Давай лучше ещё раз подерёмся. Когда ты дерёшься, ты хоть на живого похож, а не на бледную тень в лунном свете... о, как поэтично вышло. Я поэт, Изуру?

— Зачем вы? — только и смог выговорить Кира; слова, давно просившиеся наружу, наконец нашли выход. — Зачем вы это всё наговорили?

— Что именно? — очень правдоподобно удивился Ичимару; а может, и впрямь удивился. — Ты про поэзию? Я ведь только спросил...

— Не про поэзию. Про меня. И про вас. Про то, что я думаю... про вас, и вообще...

— А, — отозвался Ичимару, и его глаза лукаво блеснули. — А что, неправду сказал?

— Вы опять меня провоцируете, — Кира прерывисто вздохнул. — Опять. Почему вы это делаете?

— Потому что ты мне нравишься, Изуру, — просто ответил Ичимару. — И это, заметь, это я ещё даже не начинал провоцировать. А вот теперь...

Вкус капитанских губ был не таким, каким Кира его представлял. Совсем не таким.

Намного, намного лучше.

 

В конце концов, сколько можно терпеть.

 

***

 

— Вот таким, Изуру, ты нравишься мне намного, намного больше.

— Раздетым, капитан?

— Живым, Изуру, живым. Хотя раздетость тебя тоже ничуть не портит.


End file.
